That Moment
by Ilham-hanif
Summary: Pengalaman percintaan Oga saat sekolah di Ishiyama High School .. " Kadang perbuahan selalu datang terakhir "


That Moments

Akan kuceritakan pengalamanku saat aku masih duduk di SMA

Sebut saja namaku Oga , sekolah di Ishiyama High School.. Hari itu adalah hari pertama ku sekolah di sekolah itu .. " Ehmmm., besar juga sekolah ini.. " kataku dalam hati , pagi yg cerah itu aku datang ke sekolah sendiri ..  
>Dan langsung masuk ke aula untuk penyambutan siswa baru.. " Waaa! Sugooii! Aula nya besar sekali ! " kataku dalam hati ..<br>Setelah acara penyambutan siswa baru aku keluar dari aula itu , dan tidak sengaja melihat sesosok perempuan yg bagiku sangat cantik ..

Setelah beberapa minggu aku sekolah disana , aku terus menggali informasi mengenai dia .. Dan tak kusangka aku dengannya satu kelas .., dan namanya adalah Aoi Kunieda .., dibantu temanku Furuichi Takayuki kamu terus menggali informasi tentang Aoi itu ..  
>" Woi , Oga! Ngapain sih kamu cari informasi tentang Aoi itu? " ucap Furuichi<br>" Aku suka dengannya " jawabku dengan datar  
>" APA? " Furuichi bertiak .. Lalu aku mengabaikannya saja ..<p>

Lalu aku membuka laptop , dan iseng membuka situs Facebook dan mencari nama Aoi Kunieda , setelah mendapatkan beberapa hasil aku menemukannya.. Lalu aku berkata " Ini dia yg aku cari! Dapat juga akhirnya! " , dan tanpa segan2 aku klik Add as Friends .. Setiap hari aku selalu memandangi laptopku berharap dia mengkonfirmasi pertemananku .. Dan akhirnya dia mengkonfirmasi pertemanan Facebook ku!

Dan setelah aku chatting di Facebook dengannya aku mengetahui bahwa dia orang yg lumayan jutek ternyata.. Tapi aku menghiraukan hal itu..

Suatu hari aku chatting lewat Facebook dengannya ..  
>Tanpa sadar aku mengetik " Eh , kamu udah punya pacar belum? "<br>lalu dia berkata " Belum tuh! Emang kenapa? " jawabnya dengan yakin ,  
>" Jadi masih ada lowongan buat hatiku dong " jawabku dengan malu , tapi tanpa kusadari aku mengetik itu ,<br>" Sebenarnyaaa... " dia jawab ,  
>lalu aku berkata " Sebenarnya apa? " , " Sebenarnya aku tuh suka sama kamu " dia menjawabnya , lalu aku langsung mematikan laptopku karena malu..<p>

Lalu besok hari nya aku malu2 mendekati Aoi , lalu aku meniatkan untuk memintanya menjadikan pacar aku ..  
>Lalu aku berkata " Aoi! Tunggu sebentar! Bisa aku berbicara dengan mu? "<br>lalu dengan suaranya yg pelan dia berkata " Boleh " , lalu aku berjalan ke arahnya ..

" Aoi , mau kah kau jadi pacar aku? " aku berkata tanpa sadar ,  
>lalu dia berkata " Boleh saja , jika kau serius " .. Dan aku rasa itu lah saat yg paling terindah dalam hidupku ..<br>Lalu Furuichi datang padaku " Cieeee , yg baru jadian " ,  
>" Ngapain kamu disini? Ngintip ya? " kataku ,<br>" Tau aja , wkwkwkwk " jawabnya

Hari demi hari aku jalani bersama Aoi , ternyata dia benar2 JUTEK! Aku menyesal! Tapi aku ambil sisi positifnya .. Suatu hari aku mengajak dia untuk nonton bersama .., lalu aku menelponnya , 2 kali telepon ku tidak diangkatnya .. , lalu aku coba beberapa menit kemudian , dan akhirnya di angkat!  
>Lalu aku berkata " Ada waktu untuk hari sabtu ini? " ,<br>" Ada " jawabnya dengan datar ,  
>lalu aku langsung masuk saja ke intinya dengan berkata " Mau ga , kamu ikut bareng aku? " ,<br>" Kemana? " jawabnya ,  
>" Nonton bioskop , kalau tidak mau tidak apa2 juga sih.. " ,<br>" Bisa kok " dia jawab

Hari Sabtu yg aku tunggu akhirnya datang juga .. Aku menjemput ke rumahnya , lalu aku mengetuk pagarnya sambil berkata " Aoi .. Aoi .. " , dan akhirnya dia keluar dari pintu rumahnya ,  
>lalu aku berkata " Sudah siap? " ,<br>" Sudah " jawabnya dengan datar .. Dalam hati aku merasa sedikit sakit hati , karena sifat juteknya itu ..  
>" Tapi biarlah , nikmati saja " bicaraku dalam hati .. Dan aku membawanya ke tempat bioskop menggunakan motor ku .. Di perjalanan aku tidak ada bicara dengannya , rasanya tidak seperti kencan saja ..<p>

Sampai lah kita di tempat bioskop tersebut ..  
>" Oke , mau nonton apa? " tanya ku ,<br>" Terserah " jawabnya dengan datar ,  
>" Yang sabar Oga .. Hufft " bicaraku dalam hati .. Di sana aku melihat beberapa pasangan yg sedang asik kencan , tapi bagaimana dengan aku? Pacarku seperti robot , diajak bicara jawabnya hanya dengan nada yg datar ..<p>

" Mau nonton ini? " tunjuk aku ke poster film tentang ai (cinta) ,  
>" Boleh juga " jawabnya ,<br>" Oke , kita nonton itu saja " jawabku .. Lalu aku pergi ke tempat membeli tiket ..

Tidak lama kita menunggu sudah ada pemberitahuan bahwa film yg akan kita tonton sudah mau mulai .. Lalu aku memegang tangan Aoi untuk mengajaknya masuk ke theater , lalu seketika dia melepaskannya .. Hancur hatiku saat itu .. Sepanjang film berlangsung , dia seperti tidak tertarik dengan film tersebut , saat itu aku ingin menangis dihadapannya , tapi aku tahan rasa tersebut ..

Setelah film yg kami tonton selesai , aku langsung membawa Aoi pulang ke rumah dengan rasa kecewa dan sedih .. Tanpa disadari air mataku sudah keluar saat aku mengendarai motor .. Lalu aku bertanya  
>" Bagaimana menurutmu film yg tadi Aoi? " ,<br>lalu dia menjawab " Lumayan bagus " .. Lumayan senang hatiku mendengar jawaban tersebut .. Setelah sampai di rumahnya dia turun dari motorku , dan saat aku berkata  
>" Dadah , besok kita bertemu disekolah ya.. " , dia tidak menjawab apapun , dia langsung masuk ke rumahnya .. Sangat hancur hatiku melihatnya .. Lalu aku melanjutkan perjalanan ku untuk pulang ke rumah<p>

Sepanjang perjalanan aku tidak konsentrasi menyetir motor karena kejadian yg tadi.., aku menangis lalu menahannya .. Dan disuatu perempatan jalan dimana aku masih tidak konsentrasi menyetir motor , tiba2 ada mobil melaju kencang dari arah kanan ku dan *duarrr*

... tiba2 mobil itu menabrak motorku , dan aku telah tergeletak dijalan dan saat aku mengelap tanganku ke kepala , dan melihat tanganku , ternyata kepala ku telah berlumuran darah.. Dan seketika itu aku pisan .. Rasanya gelap sekali , seperti di selimuti oleh kesedihan ..

Dan saat aku membuka mata ternyata aku telah berada di rumah sakit.. Disana ada teman2ku , guru2ku , ortu ku , dan tak ku sangka pacarku Aoi Kunieda datang!  
>Ternyata dia menangis ..<br>Lalu aku bertanya " Ngapain kamu nangis? " ,  
>" Ya bagaimana lagi! Kau kecelakaan! Pingsan hampir 2 hari berturut-turut! Aku khawatir! " jawabnya dengan isak-isak tangisnya ..<br>" Tapi kau seakan2 tidak pernah peduli padaku! Kemarin saat aku membawa mu ke bioskop kau seperti robot! Tidak pernah bicara! Tidak romantis! " aku berkata padanya sambil berteriak .. Lalu menangis lah dia , dan keluar dari kamar dimana aku dirawat ..

Dan teman2ku mulai menanyakan keadaanku

Setelah aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit , dia langsung menyambutku dan memelukku dan langsung berkata " Oga! Gomennasai! Maafin aku! Aku ga akan pernah cuek lagi , aku akan menjadi romantis! aku masih ingin berpacaran denganmu! " .. Dan aku menjawab  
>" Baiklah , tapi jika kau masih bersikap seperti itu sekali lagi , tidak akan aku ampuni kau " .. Lalu aku memeluknya<br>" Terima ka- " ucapannya terhenti ketika aku mencium bibir nya dengan penuh cinta («~yg buat nafsu #woi) setelah aku melepaskan ciumam itu , tampak wajah Aoi memerah ..  
>Dan aku berkata " Sudah! Mari kita pulang , aku beli motor baru lho .. " ,<br>dan dia menjawab " Dasar , motor baru rusak udah beli baru lagi -_- "

Setelah kejadian itu sikapnya berubah 180derajat .. Aku lebih menyukai sikapnya yg skrg.. Tapi sayang , semua itu telah terjadi 10 tahun yg lalu , dan sekarang dia telah pergi untuk selama2nya , hanya do'a yg bisa ku ucapkan untuk selalu menjaganya agar hangat di alam sana..

-fin-


End file.
